The Moment
by FullWolfMoonGirl
Summary: For once, the Doctor knows more than River. And he uses it to his advantage. For River, this is their first meeting, and it rocks her very foundation. Oneshot. Fluff.


Reviews are valued. And just plain loved!

* * *

A young River Song knew she wasn't meant to be here. She hadn't meant to come. But who could blame her, really? All that talk about the Oncoming Storm, she had to see it for herself! It must have been one hell of a storm to scare those aliens that badly. They had stolen fuel from local ships that were supposed to be carrying much needed supplies to wounded soldiers. Much to River, and everyone else's shock, the aliens, strange web footed creatures that reminded her a bit too much of ducks and a lot less of aliens, returned and gave back the fuel. They'd even spent hours syphoning the fuel off of their own ships and back into the ones they'd stolen from!

When River confronted one of their leaders about this, he'd simply stated the Oncoming Storm had stopped them and made them bring it back. She insisted on further answers because it made little sense that any storm would ever cause them to give the fuel back. He would only tell her that nobody wanted to mess with the Oncoming Storm and that she ought to mind her own business.

Well, she certainly wasn't about to do that! Pulling her curls back into a ponytail, and straightening her light white dress, she'd walked right up to another of the duck looking aliens and placed a square gun at its temple. "Where can I find this Oncoming Storm? I want to see it for myself." And the creature had given her coordinates.

She borrowed a friend's ship. Okay, so she stole a ship and he wasn't a friend, but he wouldn't mind. Nor would he remember after she'd sprayed him with a memory fog and sent him for a little nap.

And so here she was, parked outside a little stone house on the outskirts of a forest. She wasn't sure what storm the aliens could have possibly been running from. The sky was clear, sunny, and blue! Not a cloud in sight, apart from a couple of nice, fluffy white ones.

After a few minutes, she couldn't help herself and trailed into the house, wondering briefly why the door was unlocked. The house looked very plain. That was likely why no one bothered to secure it. Nothing spectacular about the place and nobody was home. In fact, it looked as if nobody had been there for ages. A thin layer of dust covered the walls and furniture. A few cobwebs hung here and there. She stood in the kitchen and switched on a light. It came on. Why hadn't they bothered to shut the power off? Perhaps someone still lived here after all, and were just messy housekeepers. She didn't think much of the place and was about to leave, when a sudden sound behind her made her freeze. It sounded like a shuffling.

The owner of the house? She was in trouble now! She wondered what the laws were here. She wasn't even sure where _here_ was. She'd merely followed the coordinates the alien had given her. She'd followed his coordinates without question. Maybe that had been a mistake. There was no storm here and now she might be arrested for breaking and entering. Or at least entering.

The shuffling moved closer to the kitchen. It was too late to try to turn the light back off and there was no window or door in the kitchen from which she could escape. The only way out was the doorway to the kitchen and the sounds were coming closer. She was trapped! She'd be discovered.

She held her breath and moved back, pressing herself against a wall as a man who looked not much older than she, waltzed into the room. He had thick, dark hair that was styled a bit wildy, and alien, yet handsome features, along with an odd sort of stride. He wore a suit and, of all things, a bowtie!

As soon as he entered the room, his eyes were on her. For reasons she couldn't begin to understand, he looked at her as if he'd been expecting her. No surprise was written anywhere on his face, yet she was positive it was all over hers. He moved closer to her and she pressed herself closer to the wall until she could feel the cool wall between her shoulder blades. She gave him a threatening look in her own defense and considered reaching for her gun. Before she could physically react to the situation, or consider what he might be doing as he got closer, he was suddenly upon her. His hands gently, but firmly grabbing hers and pinning them to her sides. In the same moment, his lips were on hers, pressing insistently.

It took her breath away. She was a 51st Century gal so kissing strangers and loose sexual morals weren't shocking to her. She'd kissed and been kissed by plenty of strange men, and women, for that matter. She, herself, had gone up to total strangers for a snog. The fact that she was clearly an intruder in this man's house and he still wanted to kiss her, told her he was probably not much of a threat. Unless he turned out to be a rapist or something. In which case, she would have to annihilate his very existence. But she wasn't getting a rapist vibe from this man.

Despite her experience, this kiss was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. It wasn't just passionate, nor lustful, but full of a measured depth that seemed far more intimate than had they both been stripped naked right here and now! It felt as if he knew her lips, his tongue sweeping in between them, knowing just where to explore, and which areas of her mouth were most sensitive. His arm was slipping around her waist, tugging her away from the wall, letting her arms go freely. She found herself falling into this kiss, submitting herself to it, leaning into him and kissing him back.

For once, River Song didn't have a plan. She wasn't kissing him to plot her way out of the situation. She was kissing him because she was fascinated with his kiss, with his very presence here. As if he were supposed to be here and they were meant to meet up. Had anyone seen the two of them, they would have thought the two were lovers and quite comfortable with one another. As if they'd known each other for years and knew one another's body as well as any person ever could know another. Or at least, as if he knew hers.

He had perfect control of this kiss, of his actions. Not a moment did he hesitate. He had a confidence she'd never seen even with some of the more arrogant lovers she'd had in her young life. The softness of his lips melted against her own. The taste of him was as nothing she had ever tasted before, and she wanted more. Her hands were on his chest, lightly gripping for his jacket lapel to draw him in even closer.

His kiss wasn't just tender or needful, it was _knowing_. As if he understood perfectly just what felt right to her and what didn't. He truly seemed to know what she the very core of her desired and brought out a fire within her she had never experienced. The kiss lasted for what seemed like ages, yet didn't seem to last nearly long enough. She wanted to lose herself forever in it, and would have been perfectly content to do just that!

She really did expect him to go for more. To slip a hand down her dress, or tug some clothes of his own off. She wouldn't have resisted. But he did no such thing. Instead, she felt his lips suddenly leave hers. His beautiful lips were gone as he stepped back. She whimpered from the loss of his warmth and shivered, hugging herself with her arms at the sudden chill wrapping itself around her. Never had she felt more vulnerable.

A smirk slid onto his face as he watched her.

"Gotcha."

It took a few seconds for her to find her breath. "W-What?" She blinked at him, her heart really pounding now.

"I bet you didn't think I ever would. Well, I suppose you always knew I would because you always knew of this moment, even before I knew of _you_. From your perspective, I suppose I _am_ older, just not in the way I thought you might have meant." He rambled on thoughtfully, making absolutely no sense to her. "You've always known. But when I did finally know you, I knew too. I knew this moment would come, River."

She blanched and fell back against the wall, which caused _him_ to look surprised now. Did he not have a clue as to how astonishingly amazing his kiss was? And if she wasn't mistaken, a flicker of concern seemed to dull his eyes, before they settled back into an unfamiliar, knowing look.

She collected her wits and pushed herself back into a standing position. Regaining her own confidence, she knew she couldn't let this man get the better of her, whoever he was. "Well, I'll say this much for you, you're not a bad kisser." She threw a smile at him, catching him off guard. He relaxed and smiled proudly at that. "Never thought you'd admit that, River, but yes, I am quite good. Actually, I'm incredible."

_A bit full of himself, isn't he? Oh, but he's right!_ River thought miserably. She found herself hating that he knew how good he was. Before she could respond, he continued. "I best be off. I've people waiting and a thing to do before other things explode and cause a second...No, third thing to happen which might make the first thing angry." He started out of the room, her slowly trailing after him to go back to the ship she'd 'borrowed'. She had to admit, she was intrigued by this man. She wanted to know who he was. Was this his home? She didn't think so. Why had he kissed her? Would he kiss her again? Why was he even here? So many questions ran through her mind, but she settled for the most important.

"I suppose you're not going to tell me how you know my name. Or who you are." They were questions, not statements.

He stopped and turned around to face her as they reached the door. A wide grin spread its way across his features and looked ready to burst off his very face. He straightened his shoulders back and cleared his throat. "Oh River." He chuckled. "You have absolutely no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment!" He looked positively gleeful!

He cleared his throat and paused for effect. Then he placed a finger to his lips, leaned in and softly whispered. "Shh. Spoilers."

He turned and hurried off, leaving her standing there staring after him with her mouth hanging open. The taste of his kiss lingered on her lips long after the strange noisy whirring sound disappeared.


End file.
